


A Tale from the Doll's House

by AnxiousRabbitEars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shenanigans, Social Anxiety, ocassional swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousRabbitEars/pseuds/AnxiousRabbitEars
Summary: Three shut-ins realize they're the last ones in the underground. Now they have to adjust to a new world and meet possible friends along the way.I apologize for the terrible or boring summary I'm terrible at writing them.All I ask is to be given a chance.





	A Tale from the Doll's House

Chapter 1

I’m finally gonna do it.

The crunch of snow underfoot was deafening that evening. It was all that could be heard that far into the trees where the only break from the wood was a small clearing with an even smaller house.

I am finally going to talk to someone other than my brothers. A total stranger.

The footsteps slowed.

A.

Total.

Stranger.

Then there was silence.

Nope. Can’t do it.

She quickly turned and rushed to the door, eager to return to her room and forget this horrible idea was even considered in the first place, only to find that someone had locked it behind her. There was a chuckle from the other side. “I knew you’d choke,” he said from inside the house. She could hear the teasing smile in his voice and frowned. “Jack, let me in.” She hoped that she didn’t sound as panicked as she felt. Jack hummed a note like he was considering the request. “No. I think you could use a little fresh air for once,” he drawled. She didn’t bother to give a reply. He was going to keep her out there until she caved and went to Snowdin like she’s been saying she was going to do for the past three months ever since they heard someone screaming that they found a human. 

Stupid rabbit.

“I heard that,” Jack chimed. She knew he was kidding, but that didn’t stop the scowl that was curling her lip. Heaving a sigh she turned once again and resumed the path she had just fled from, putting her hands in her pockets to hide her trembling fingers. This is going to be a long walk.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Jack? Where’s Sis?” 

Jack turned from the door to see his little brother standing behind him and rubbing his eyes with sleeves that were far too long for the kid. The little guy always had dark circles under his eyes regardless of how well he slept. Poor little bunny. Jack smiled broadly. “She took a little walk outside. Said she felt the need to hug a snowball.” That earns him a small smile. “Is she gonna try to talk to the guy that sleeps in the sentry station sometimes,” the young rabbit asks, still sounding half-asleep. Jack crouches down to his level. “Nope.” “The guy that yells at him every day?” “Well seeing how we haven’t heard him in a couple of months, I don’t think so. Think bigger, Light Bulb.” The bunny frowned, he hated that nickname and Jack knew it. “That’s not my name.” Jack smiled innocently. “Whatever do you mean?” His brother gave a displeased huff not realizing the action was completely undermined by his own cuteness. “My. Name. Is. Lantern. You. Fluff. Brain,” the little rabbit growled. Jack shrugged ignoring his brother’s adorable irritation and scooped him up in his arms. “Either way you light up my life,” he said teasingly and chuckled at Lantern’s futile grumbling. “So grumpy. If I didn’t know any better I would think somebody wanted a boop.” Lantern’s eyes grew two sizes and his small body tensed. “You wouldn’t.” Jack grinned. “Try me.” Lantern flung himself from Jack’s hold and bolted to his room while screaming “STAY AWAY FROM MY NOSE” and slammed the door. Jack just but laughed. The brothers shared a room, he wasn’t exactly escaping. Lantern was just too cute, he couldn’t help but tease him. Granted it wasn’t as fun as messing with their sister, but this was a close second and much more adorable. 

I hope she’ll be okay.

Jack sighed. She’ll probably be fine. He’d been to Snowdin quite a few times over the years though to be fair he’d only been to town’s shop and only ever talk to the rabbit that ran it. Aside from her, no one else from town had even seen him. On second thought, her sister might have seen Jack once during his various dealings at the shop, he couldn’t be certain though. The town residents are nice enough from what he’d gathered during his short chats with Bonnie, but his sister would still be anxious because of her looks. He could understand her hesitation he supposed. She did look a bit odd by monster standards, after all it’s not everyday you meet a doll. If you didn’t know any better you would think she was a human someone had dunked in white paint until you saw the blue ring etched in both her cheeks. Someone observant would be able to tell she was another monster rather quickly. But someone extremely naïve or gullible wouldn’t know the difference. And if someone did attack her the moment she got hurt her skin would crack and chip like porcelain. 

She should be fine.

But it has been a few months since he’d last been to town. 

And they lived in the deepest part of the Snowdin forest.

If something happened after they found that human months ago they would have no way of knowing.

He could have just sent his only sister to a town full of dust.

Or worse.

To Her Death.  
.  
.  
.  
What have I done.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"How long ago was this left here?!"

She walked all the way here on the verge of a panic attack the entire time only to find that Snowdin was basically deserted. The only sign that someone had been there somewhat recently was a note left on the door of a what looked to be a pub with “Grillby’s” painted across the top. She groaned and fell forward into the snow.

Never. Moving. Again.

It could have been worse she supposed. The town could have been littered with dust piles or royal guards ready to ambush her. Instead she’s exhausted, dealing with too many emotions at once, and lying face down in the snow in an empty town. The last time she felt like this way almost a year ago. The first time since childhood that she had tried to venture from the house. This time is the second, but the first…  
She had made it all the way to the sentry post closest to the ruins but stayed in trees when she saw the cameras behind the post. Then took a step back when she noticed that some one was napping in there. 

The snow crunched a little too loud. 

They moved.

She froze.

A head turned. 

There was glowing white on black and the corner of a smile.

A head turned back.

She backed away.

Then she ran.  
.  
.  
.  
And promptly fell on her face.

She had gotten up and ran the entire way home. She could have sworn someone had been watching her but any time she had looked there was no one around. I took two weeks for her to leave the house again after that…

Everyone decided to move the party upstairs. Hope to see you there someday, Rings.  
Just try to watch your step on the way up, alright?  
\- S

 

“Who is ‘S’?”

She picks up her head to Jack standing in front of the abandoned bar. “No clue, but I think I might be ‘Rings’,” she mutters before dropping her face back into the snow. Then immediately picks it up again. “How the hell did you get here so fast?!” Jack shrugged. “I walked through the door.” “…You suck.” “Thank you.” She frowned and dropped into the know again only for Jack to pick her up and throw her across his shoulder and headed back to the house. “This is no time to be lying in the snow. We need to go get Lantern.” She groaned. “Can’t we go home and sleep instead?” “Someone got rid of the Barrier that’s been keeping monsters trapped underground for years and you want to sleep,” Jack sighed. “Let me guess. You have no energy left to be excited.” “Exactly.” Jack hummed. “We’ll see.”

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It’s beautiful.

The open sky. The stars. The moon. Everything. 

The small rabbit stared in wonder at this awesome new world in front of him. The crickets chirped, the city hummed in the distance, his sister cried. Wait. “Why are you crying,” Lantern asked softly. Normally his sister makes a point of not crying in front of other people so this is just weird. She gave a shuddered breathe. “Now I have to talk to people,” she quietly moaned. The bunny looked to his brother quizzically. “She’s had a stressful day. Just roll with it.” Lantern nods in understanding. “It’s okay,” he murmurs softly and gives weeping sister a hug and pats her back. “Just punch away the feelings, young one,” Jack chimes. “Yeah, do whatever weird thing Jack just said.” “I love you guys,” she said and continued to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any questions or comments don't be afraid to send them. I'm happy to get any feed back that you could give me or to clear up any confusion there may be.


End file.
